Are You Sure You Want To Be A Demigod?
by IzztreeRocks912
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Rated T for slight goriness but mostly because I'm paranoid. Oneshot fic.


Are You Sure You Want To Be a Demigod?

Okay, this does not contain a plot or storyline of any sort. I don't know why, but I just felt compelled to write it right there on the spot. So I did.

I am under 14, needless to say I'm still in school, so you could call me an amateur writer. I realize the writing is not good, but please no flames.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Gemma and the plot (if you can call it a plot, which you can't). Everything else is owned by Rick Riordan.

(Okay, that was funny. I've been writing so many Artemis Fowl fanfics lately that I almost accidentally put Eoin Colfer instead of Rick Riordan. Moving on.)

My name is Gemma Brown. I am fourteen years old and stay year round at Camp Half Blood. That's because my mother died in a fire when I was nine.

I have short, bright red hair and blue eyes. I'm pretty thin, but not overly so. I'm pretty tall for my age, about five foot seven. My best friends are Percy and Annabeth.

But I don't belong here at Camp Half Blood, no matter how much my friends try to convince me that I do. I don't. I really don't.

It's not because I'm not a demigod. I know for a fact that Apollo is my father. No, it's because I can't fight. Like, at all. I'm terrible. My friends always tell me that I'm a great fighter. But I'm not. I know it. My friends all know it. Everyone knows it. I know the do, because you would have to be stupid not to see it. They never tell me out loud, though. I guess they think it's because it would hurt my feelings. But truth doesn't hurt my feelings. It never does.

It was proven just a few days ago.

It all started when there was a huge uproar outside. We all rushed outside to see what the commotion was. When I did see, I almost had a heart attack.

There was a Minotaur in the middle of the strawberry field. A Minotaur. How had it even gotten inside the camp grounds? It was still pretty far away, but it was coming closer.

Everyone rushed inside to get ready to fight it. I did the same, even though I knew it wouldn't help much. I hastily put my armor on and then grabbed my sword and rushed out the door with my cabinmates.

The Minotaur was just a hundred yards away from us. Around me, eighty demigods rushed toward it to fight it.

I think Minotaurs can smell fear, just like dogs can. Why? Because why else would it have reached for me, of all people, when I was one of the farthest people away from it and there were seventy plus other demigods between it and me?

But nevertheless, it went for me. I tried feebly to defend myself with my sword, to no avail. Around me, my friends tried to fight it. I have to give them credit. They kept it away for a pretty long time.

I started to fight it as well and actually managed to stab it in its foot. But this did nothing but make it angry. In a sudden move, it turned and its claw ripped through my flesh, right under my left rib. It made me stagger back and I fell to the ground. It was a really deep cut. Like, REALLY deep, and it was about six inches long.

Around me, people gasped in horror.

At first, because of the shock, I couldn't feel anything. I could only see the blood pouring from the wound. My blood. From my heart. It was a sickening sight.

Then the pain hit. And boy, did it hurt. It was the worst thing I had ever felt. It felt like somebody had dumped a bucket of lava on me. No, it was worse than that. It was indescribable.

And I couldn't take it. I wanted to die, I had to die, it had to end. Nothing could be worse than the agony I was suffering. Nothing. Even death had to be better than this.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I didn't have the breath, or the energy, or the focus to let out any sort of sound, so the pain was bottled up inside of me, which only made it hurt more.

My breath was shallow and ragged. I could still see blood pouring from the cut, but it wasn't clear because there were red splotches in my vision. I was dimly aware of some people carrying me toward the Big House, I assumed. Some people stayed to fight the Minotaur.

My friends carried me faster than anyone could have imagined, toward the Big House, so maybe I could be healed. Maybe I would live.

Then, right on the doorstep of the Big House, everything went black.

I never opened my eyes again.

THE END

Okay, I don't know why, but I've always wanted to read a story or book where the main character dies. I guess I just think it would be a nice twist on events. I've read a few books where the main character dies, but they always manage to resurrect or come back as a clone or something. Just once, I would like to read something where the main character dies and then just stays dead. You know, like they're supposed to. When I couldn't find one, I decided to just write one instead.

Read and review, but please no flames.


End file.
